


the heart is the worst kind of weapon

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, just something short and sweet hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: five times sanghyuk took care of taekwoon and taekwoon doesn’t realise; a short introspective fic about leohyuk’s relationship





	the heart is the worst kind of weapon

**Author's Note:**

> thank u steph for the commission i love u

 

_i;_

The camera lights are too bright to keep Taekwoon from holding a neutral expression, and his face scrunches, making the person beside him look up in amusement.

“You okay?” Taekwoon hears him whisper under his breath, slightly leaning towards him as they wait for the studio to finish setting up.

“I’m fine,” the elder replies with as much honesty he can; he tries to blink away any more sleepiness lingering in the corner of his eyes, and wears a brief smile to make it more convincing.

“We’re starting in a moment!”

“Look, it’s about to start,” he continues, pinching the other’s arm weakly, “pay attention, Hyuk-ah.”

Sanghyuk stares at him shortly, anyway, perhaps still a little unconvinced, but he turns to the camera again, a smile plastered on his face as they finally begin.

Today’s shooting goes on smoothly, a little too smoothly actually that it’s almost suspicious.

They’re just here to promote Walking, and a short segment of them answering fan questions and playing a game. It doesn’t surprise him when he and Hakyeon get teamed up again, deeply sighing uselessly when he feels him patting his back comfortingly.

“Round four, staring contest between two teams,” Jaehwan reads out the paper he fished from the box, cheeks plumping up as he realises at what’s about to come.

For this turn, it’s Hakyeon and Taekwoon versus Sanghyuk and Hongbin, and to be honest, Hakyeon already knows he’s not winning this one.

“You should do it,” he tells Taekwoon with a bright smile, “you’re always confident how it’s so hard to make you laugh, right?”

That  _might_ be right, however… Well, it’s already too late for thinking twice as he and Sanghyuk are already being ushered to sit opposite each other at a small table.

“The first one who laughs loses!” Wonshik bellows out, already wanting the round to be over with and most probably catch up on sleep.

 _This really should be easy_ , Taekwoon reassures himself as meets eyes with Sanghyuk. _This should be really, really easy._

Minutes drag on slowly, and for sure it’s only been a whole minute so far but Taekwoon’s confidence is slowly melting down under Sanghyuk’s gaze, even though he’s just boredly looking at him across the table.

He huffs out, whatever frustration that’s already starting to build up inside him, before shifting himself in his chair.

“This is so boring,” Jaehwan comments, inches away from completely sitting on Wonshik’s lap, “it’s no use. Taekwoon-hyung won’t back down.”

“Sanghyuk won’t lose either,” Hongbin tries to defend, but it’s all gone when Sanghyuk tries to wriggle his nose and Taekwoon habitually giggles to himself.

“Oh— Looks like we’re done then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ii;_

It’s probably two in the morning.

Sanghyuk reaches for his phone from the nightstand, turning around as much as he can in his position, before he tries shielding his eyes for a moment from the blinding brightness of the screen.

Yeah — it is two in the morning.

“Why are you awake?” He hears a soft grumble behind him, and Sanghyuk bites his lip, guilty of accidentally waking him up.

“I need to piss,” he tells him truthfully, and wordlessly, he feels the other's arms let go of his waist.

When he returns from doing his midnight business, he sees Taekwoon sitting up and watching videos on his phone.

“Can’t fall asleep again?” Sanghyuk asks him as he climbs into their bed again, knees moulding into the soft mattress.

Taekwoon puts his phone away, however, and slides down again to cover himself with their comforter, and his face is barely illuminated. “Not when you’re not next to me.”

It really is two in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_iii._

“Ah, Sanghyuk can you stay here with Taekwoonie? I just need to go somewhere with Wonshik,” Hakyeon tells them in a rush, his hair bouncing along as he moves from place to place.

They have no idea why Hakyeon is bothering to ask them when it’s not like Taekwoon and Sanghyuk have no other choice than to just sit and stare at the wall. Waiting rooms really live up to their names.

With just the both of them alone, Taekwoon lets himself loosen up more, and scoots to lay his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“When’s Jaehwannie and Hongbin gonna come back? I’m getting hungry,” he whines to him, and as he expected Sanghyuk doesn’t reply and just snorts.

“You’re always hungry, hyung,” and, well, that’s not a complete lie either.

“Distract me.”

Sanghyuk looks at him almost scandalised, even at his mere suggestion when he hasn’t really said anything.

“What? I just said distract me; I didn’t say let’s have sex!” Taekwoon might be the liar now, because the thought of having a quickie while waiting for the others did pass his mind.

“I know what goes on in your brain,” Sanghyuk tells him, sighing fondly; while the idea of it does sound appealing, he doesn’t really want to ruin their clothes or get walked in again. So he settles for taking Taekwoon’s hand in his instead.

It’s enough, for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_iv;_

“Ah— _m-more,_ ” Taekwoon moans into the pillow, hands clawing for purchase due to overstimulation.

“Be still.”

He tries his best not to move his hips, shaking a little bit when Sanghyuk’s fingers go a knuckle deeper and another digit enters him.

“If you’re good,” he hears Sanghyuk begin to say, along with the sound of the metal from his belt jingling, “maybe you’ll get your reward.” He doesn’t give Taekwoon a moment to wish for the reward, however, as the fingers return inside him, colder and almost cums right then and there.

“Please,” the words stumble out of Taekwoon’s lips, quiet and desperate, “I wanna—”

“I said if you’re good,” Sanghyuk reminds him, slapping his ass lightly (for now), “you’ll be good for me, won’t you Woonie?”

The nickname just makes more blood rush into Taekwoon’s face, and he grips his pillow tighter, nodding shamelessly as he feels Sanghyuk work him open.

Just when he really feels like he’s about to burst the fingers leave him, and he almost breaks the promise of being good to whine about wanting to be filled up again when Sanghyuk flips him over, now facing him.

“ _Woonie_ ,” Sanghyuk murmurs lowly, hand slicking up his hard cock, “watch me closely. You’ve earned your prize.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(+);_

“Do you think Hyukkie is too mean to you sometimes?” Jaehwan asks him, almost unceremoniously as he drapes himself all over the couch that Taekwoon wanted to sit on.

“No,” Taekwoon replies without thinking twice, and he nudges Jaehwan’s butt with his knee, “move.”

Jaehwan doesn’t move. “No? I think he’s too mean sometimes. Like, he’s never mean to me because I am very cute, but he bullies you every day.”

Why must they have this damn conversation— Taekwoon just wants to watch his sports channel.

“He takes care of me more than I realise,” he gives up and sits on Jaehwan’s legs instead, making the younger yelp in pain and quickly retract his legs.

“Ah, you’re so in love,” Jaehwan coos, making kissy faces. It all goes out of the window when he sees Taekwoon turn the telly on the sports channel, and drags himself out of the couch before padding towards the bedrooms.

“Wonshik! Taekwoon is boring me— can I suck your dick recreationally?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [hesa](https://twitter.com/navyshiningoId)!!!!!!!!!!! i love u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> again, i'd like to thank [steph](https://twitter.com/_jngtkwn) for commissioning me it was very kind of her <3
> 
> the (slightly modified) title is . well, another [fall out boy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovz9aZ8ynSo).
> 
> thank you for reading. i hope you enjoyed this short treat !
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @[Ieejaehwans](https://twitter.com/Ieejaehwans)


End file.
